Hair and non-hair
by wonderbugs
Summary: Aang tries to convince Katara that the coconut oil she bought for her hair would work on him too. Naturally, she isn't convinced because, well, he's bald.


Aang ran his fingers through Katara's hair, relishing in its impossible silkiness. He never knew hair could be so soft, like flowing water. Perhaps, he thought, it was because none of the monks he grew up around had hair as long as Katara's. And even if they did, Aang never paid any attention to them.

Aang heard Katara murmur an approval as he brought his hands up to her head and began to message her scalp. He smiled, making sure he was gentle while applying just the right amount of pressure. His hands were covered in coconut oil that Katara had bought from the marketplace. She came home excitedly when she bought it, almost shoving the bottle up into Aang's face. He had simply laughed at her excitement, and agreed to put it on for her.

So now, here they were, with Katara sitting cross-legged in between Aang's legs, feeling his hands work their way into her hair and roots and scalp. Katara never knew a scalp massage could feel so good.

When Aang was done, he wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her warm, soft shoulder. "All done," he said joyfully.

Katara giggled, reaching up and feeling her hair. It was so smooth she wanted to head outside right this moment to show it off, but at the same time, she was afraid she would ruin it if she even moved just a little bit. "Thank you, Aang," she said finally, pressing her cheek against his.

He was still holding onto the bottle, staring at it with a frown. When Katara noticed, a frown caught at her face too. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking," he said after the longest pause, "if it works on me."

Katara began laughing hysterically. Wiping tears from her eyes, she said, "But honey, you don't have any hair!"

Aang looked at her and pouted. "But I do!"

Grabbing his ears to pull his head down, Katara stared at the top of his head teasingly. "Well, I just checked. You don't have a single strand of hair. It's a desert up there!"

Aang began laughing too, even though he really wanted to give Katara sad eyes to make her feel a little guilty for laughing at him. He rubbed his chin on her shoulder and grinned. "Over here I meant."

Soft fingers grabbed at his chin as Katara shifted so that she was facing him. She pretended to survey his chin with calculating eyes, as though trying to decipher a sacred puzzle. Aang tried his best to keep a straight face, but he couldn't suppress the grin that was threatening to erupt on his face. "If you want, I can go grab Sokka's magnifying glass," said Katara with a nod.

"Hey!" Aang laughed. He proceeded to attack Katara by tickling her at her sides till her stomach hurt from laughing too much. "Stop!" she cried between laughs, unsuccessfully pushing his hands away.

"Promise to be serious and I'll stop."

"I promise!"

"Good," Aang said, laughing, but again, trying to keep a straight face. Katara bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing too. "Look, I was talking about when I grow a beard. I think this will work for me."

Aang held out the bottle of coconut oil to Katara. She took it gingerly in her hands and read the label. When she was done, she stared up at his grey eyes and shrugged. Giggling, she said, "I don't see why not. Assuming you're able to actually _grow_ a beard."

"Give me a few years. I'm already halfway there!"

"You're not even _nearly_ there!"

Aang's jaw dropped, feigning hurt and surprise. She was right, of course. Aang had only just turned eighteen, but he was still as hairless as a little boy. He pouted and began batting his eyelashes at her. Katara laughed once more and rested her hand on his arm. "Alright, I'm sorry honey. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Well, you can start by believing in my beard."

Katara gave him a questioning look, urging him to explain. "That's how beards grow," Aang replied, stating it like it was the most simplest fact. "If more and more people believe in a beard, then it'll begin to grow. I can't believe you don't know this, Katara! All of the men in your tribe have beards!"

She played along. "That's right, I can't believe I forgot! Well then," she said, putting her hands on Aang's shoulders and speaking to his chin, "I believe in you, beard."

Aang reached up and touched his chin. "I think it's working."

As Aang began rubbing his chin with the coconut oil in the most comical manner, Katara looked on and laughed, wondering how it was possible that the wisest man she knew was also the most childish. Either way, she thought, she loved him anyway.


End file.
